The present invention relates to the field of electronic techniques, and specially, relates to an electronic device, an image acquisition equipment, and an image acquisition control method.
At present, a large number of electronic devices are equipped with image acquisition equipments. Conventional solutions have one of the following shortcomings. There may be just one set of imaging unit array or multiple sets of identical imaging unit arrays (if they are turned on at the same time to acquire images, a stereoscopic image will be obtained) set on an electronic device in the prior art. However, all the imaging units are set for one and the same kind of application, and thus the requirements for other applications cannot be met well.